More Than Just 'Team Moms'
by Kathryn Goulding
Summary: "If I can't be with her, I would like to be able to be in her life. Even if it hurts that I can't be the one holding her." Hating seeing her friend in pain, Ruby comes up with an idea. Emma agrees. With Henry's help, Operation: Swan Queen is a go. M, to be safe. Swan Queen story. Don't like, avoid. Mild Hook bashing (I actually like him), likely some Robin Hood bashing. No CS/OQ.
1. The Idea

**Hello, everyone! If you follow me, and got excited because you thought it was a new chapter for "Only You," I apologize. I've fallen in love with Swan Queen and I've been wanting to do this for a while now. One of my best friends is currently sick and - while this just started as an idea in biology class (I'm a great student) - I wanted to write at least a one-shot for her to make her feel a bit better. She dictates whether or not this becomes an actual story. (Unless, y'know, I want to keep going after a two-shot or maybe three chapters and end up making it a story. Then she'll just have to keep loving me because I'm me and she loves me anyway.) So! I'm still going to work on "Only You," dedicated followers. I have not given up on it, I promise! Regardless, I hope you enjoy what I've written. **

**ESPECIALLY YOU, TAMSIN!**

**Discaimer: I do not own anything involve _Once Upon a Time_. It's all Adam and Eddie. If it were up to me, Swan Queen would be canon and Robin Hood wouldn't be so damned wishy-washy with Regina.**

* * *

><p>Bored. The perfect word to describe Emma Swan.<p>

She was bored.

So. Fucking. Bored.

Paper basketball had long since lost its appeal. After the Zelena mess, she had this nasty habit of actually doing her paperwork on time. She couldn't even use it as an excuse to mess with Regina.

_Regina._ She sighed.

The woman somehow managed to simultaneously piss her off and make her love her more.

Oh, like you didn't see that one coming.

Everyone in town saw the chemistry between them. But with Hook and Robin in the picture, they all assumed that's never going to happen.

Apparently Hook trading his ship for her meant they were supposed to be together. _That's a load of crap._ She thought. _I mean, he's a good friend, but the guy smells like leather and fish._ A frown took over her face. _Does he even own another outfit?_

Then there's Robin. She nearly snarls in distaste. _Not a bad guy. I just don't want him with Regina. _The blonde sighs again. She wants nothing more than for Regina (and Henry) to be happy. Emma just can't stand that it's not with her.

Another sigh as she leans forward on her hands. Emma met the Evil Queen. How the hell did she fall more in love with the woman? _I really gotta kick this sighing habit. I'm annoying myself._

The sheriff was pulled from her thoughts when the station door opened. Her sometimes-deputy Ruby walking in with a smile and a bag from Granny's.

They ate, chatted a bit, and sat together as Emma answered a few calls while Ruby played games on the blonde's cell phone.

"Is there any way you could get Pongo to do something more interesting than wander into different parts of town without Archie?"

Ruby looked up with a glare, "Did you just make a dog joke?"

Mocking a wounded expression, the blonde explained, "I would never! Ruby, that hurts. It really does."

The brunette softens, "Sorry. I'm a bit sensitive around Wolf's time."

"It's okay. I get it. It's just that time of the month." She grins. Ruby took the empty food container and threw it away. The blonde smirked, "good girl." _Ohp, glare's back._

"Not funny, Em. Just because you're the sheriff doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

"Whoa! Someone's bitchy today."

Ruby's mouth hung open in indignant disbelief. "Did you just make a pun?!"

"Well, I do have this habit of saying things at an inappropriate time in an inappropriate way. So…" she shrugs. The wolf scowls and goes back to playing with Emma's phone, getting bored after another five minutes. Handing the blonde her phone back, Ruby stands to leave. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Scoffing, she replies, "Not that you deserve to know after all the dog jokes, but I was on a lunch break and Granny will shoot me if I'm not back in the next ten minutes. She's done it before, and it was when I was napping. Do you want to know what it's like to get shot with a crossbow while you're sleeping when she finds out you were the one that kept me?"

The sheriff's eyes widened. She knew Granny could be scary, but this was a whole new level. A brief daydream ran through her head.

_She wakes to a fiery pain in her leg and the sound of a scream. Her scream. She whimpers in pain as her breaths come out in harsh pants. The younger woman looks up at her bedroom door to see Granny standing there, trusty crossbow in hand._

"_Shouldn't have kept my waitress, girl. The beginning of the lunch rush was hell thanks to you. Pull that crap again and the next one goes in your head." The older woman walks out and Emma hears the door to the apartment slam shut after her._

After adamantly shaking her head in the negative, Ruby smirked. "Didn't think so. I'll see you later though."

"Really? And what exactly makes you think that? Missing me already, Rubes?" The blonde winks at her.

"Fuck you, Emma."

"You did that once. Granted it was before the curse broke, but I wouldn't be opposed to a repeat if you're that into it." Again, the brunette's jaw drops.

She blushes and splutters for a moment, trying to come up with a response. The sheriff grins at her, "Why, Ruby, you're absolutely speechless. Was I that good?" Ruby's face becomes a match for her namesake at Emma's words.

"That happened one time! And you swore you were never gonna bring it up!"

"Actually, I just swore I wouldn't tell Mary-Margret, and I haven't. Thank God I didn't. The last thing I need is my mother knowing I slept with her best friend. No matter how good it was."

"Emma!" She scolded.

The blond shrugged, "What? I'm giving you a compliment."

"Well, it's….it's not cool!" Ruby was beyond embarrassed at this conversation. Mostly because she was reliving it and Emma was right. "And it's not happening again. What about Hook?"

Her eyebrow raises in response. "What about Hook?" she parrots.

"Aren't you two together? Or, involved, at least?" Emma snorts in response.

"I am not involved in any form with the one-handed wonder. He wears the same leather outfit at all times, and I am very certain that he doesn't wash it like a normal person. I'm also convinced he doesn't regularly bathe, either. He always smells like worn-out leather, saltwater, and fish. So not a turn on." The blonde's face scrunches at the thought.

"Oh, and what is? Apples and just the right amount of expensive perfume?" Ruby jokes.

Emma looks alarmed for a moment before her face goes back to normal. The wolf gasps, having seen the look before the blonde could fix it.

"Oh my god! What?! I mean, I knew you two seemed like it would happen but I thought you gave in to Hook! What about him?" She rattled off quickly.

The sheriff is quick to jump out of her seat and quiet the woman. "Shhh! Nothing is going on between the two of us. She doesn't know how I feel, and I'm scared of ruining everything if I tell her." She sighs. "I feel like I'll regret it if I don't at least try. But, if she's happy with Robin, I don't want to lose her completely. If I can't be with her, I would like to be able to be in her life. Even if it hurts that I can't be the one holding her." Her eyes burn a little with the sting of tears. She blinks them away.

A few tears escape Ruby's eyes. She didn't realize how deep the blonde's feelings ran. Yeah, she knew the blonde was at least attracted to Regina, but it sounded like….

The taller woman gasps lightly and whispers, "You….you love her, don't you?"

Emma sniffles as a tear escapes at Ruby's realization. She nods slowly, wrapping her arms around her middle. Emma finds herself wrapped up in a sudden, tight hug. She starts, but hugs the brunette woman back after a moment. "Oh, Ems. It'll be okay." A thought runs through Ruby's head and she gasps again, grabbing the blonde's shoulders to push her back a few steps – eyes wide with excitement. "Wait! Emma, she isn't with Robin! They're good friends and Roland loves her, but they aren't a couple!"

The savior's eyes mimic Ruby's, but with shock and a little hope. "What? But I thought…I thought-"

"You just read it wrong! I've seen how she looks at you. She looked like it really hurt whenever you would leave to investigate Zelena with Hook. I think – I _know_ she loves you, too." The brunette's smiles widely at her friend, seeing the hope shining through her eyes. "We just need to make it clear you're not with Hook, and that you're interested in more than just being 'Team Moms'." Another thought makes the taller woman and she jumps excitedly. "Then we can make her think I'm into you! It's always easy to tell when she's jealous! She might make a move if she thinks the 'lowly waitress' wants you!"

Emma looked at her for a minute like she'd just eaten a pencil and told the blonde she could smell words. She takes a moment to think about Ruby's idea. "_If_ I agree, how are we gonna get her to believe that I won't be giving in to Hook? She's a hard sell. She's been hurt too many times to risk herself like that."

The brunette scoffs, "That's easy. We get Henry in on it. And don't act like he wouldn't love it if you two were together! You know he wants a family. He has two moms already. He doesn't need another dad. David does a good job as his male role model."

After another minute of thinking, Emma slowly nods. "All right." She exhales. Smiling, she says, "Let's do this."

Ruby squeals, making the savior cringe and cover her ears, "YES! Operation: Swan Queen is a go!"

The blonde raises an eyebrow, "Operation: Swan Queen?"

"Hey, it works. Henry will love it. Now, I really have to get back to work. You talk to Henry and pray Granny doesn't kill us both before we can get you with your queen." With that the werewolf exits the station, already planning how she'll go about getting a certain reformed queen jealous enough to go after Emma.

* * *

><p><strong>(So, Tamsin, yay or nay?)<strong>

**And there it is, folks! Tell me what you think. Your thoughts, your wants, your dreams. How did it make you feel? Would you like to see more?**

**But seriously, I thank you for reading and giving it a chance. Another thank you if you decided to review, favorite, or follow it and/or me. I like knowing if I might have brightened someone's day or at least given them an internal chuckle. **

**Much love, dears!**

** ~ Kathryn**


	2. Flowered Hats and Flirty Waitresses

**I finally wrote again! I was hanging out with my dear Tamsin today, when I was struck with the strong urge to crank out a chapter before Christmas. Once I started, I was bitten by the writing bug and flew away on a wonderous cloud of thought. Y'know, when I wasn't being interrupted by my nephew. No real complaints. I love that little bugger. ANYWHO! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much.**

**Honestly, if I didn't have to work at 7 in the morning, it probably would've been a good bit longer. **

**I've decided to make this into an actual story. KEEP IN MIND! With me that wouldn't be exceptionally long. If we're lucky, I'll crank out at least 10 chapters lol if I get truly passionate about it, maybe I'll get to 15 or - let's get crazy here - 20.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Once Upon a Time, besides a Swan Queen shirt that Tamsin got me for Christmas. (Have I tollllld you lately...that I love youuuuuu?) It's all Adam and Eddie and ABC and whatnot. If I had control, Elsa and Anna would be staying, Swan Queen would have been canon around Neverland, and RED WOULD BE IN THE GODDAMN SHOW AGAIN.**

**I'm a rambling motherfucker. How about we begin, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Emma and Ruby had decided to hang out the next morning. Since it was the blonde's day off, they decided to go to her room in the apartment.<p>

"Oh god. Fuck. Oh yes, right there. God, yes!"

"Emma, you know how wrong that sounds."

"Yeah, but imagine my mother's face right now. You know she can hear me, and you know that she's about to come in here to make sure you're not doing anything to me. Again."

"You said you never told her!"

"I didn't! But, she's commented on being surprised that you haven't tried anything with me. She said you've checked me out a few times and that you probably haven't made a pass because I'm her daughter. You'd feel guilty."

"Well, it was during the curse, but she's right about the guilt. I mean, c'mon. You're one of my best friend's daughter and, technically, I'm good bit older than you. The only reason I haven't confessed is because I don't regret it."

The blonde smirks, "Oh? And why is that?"

"Oh, please" Ruby scoffs, "you own a mirror." Emma sends her a shit-eating grin, and the wolf's ears perk a bit as she hears light footsteps scurry into the room.

Snow enters the room, a look of poorly masked, slight discomfort on her face as she looks between her daughter and their friend. "Hey. What are you two up to in here?" The sheriff grins mischievously when her mother looks away from her. Her face changes to a mask of innocence as the woman looks back at her.

She shrugs, "Nothing too exciting. Just shooting the breeze."

"You were making a lot of….noise to be 'shooting the breeze'." Ruby covers up a small snort with a cough as Snow glances at her.

"Oh, that? Yeah, sorry. I had a bitch of an itch of my left ass cheek." Snow's mouth dropped open as the waitress covered her face with her hands, shaking with silent laughter. The raven-haired woman was a little appalled at her daughter's crass choice of words and blunt speech. She clears her throat, "Right. Well, we're late for lunch with your father." The tall brunette groans.

"Damn. Thanks for the reminder that I have to work, Snow. Actually, I really mean that. Granny wants me there a little early today. I was late getting back yesterday because of your daughter."

Confusion blossoms over Snow's face, not understanding how it could be Emma's fault. "Oh? What did she do that would make you late?"

An evil smirk takes over Ruby's face as she replies, "She fell asleep and stapled some of her hair to her paperwork, again." The blonde catches on quicker than expected and gasps, glaring at the brunette as she shouts "Traitor! You swore you wouldn't tell! You swore on the seesaw!" then stomps out of the room. Snow's eyes follow her movement as she becomes confused once again. Looking to Ruby for an answer, she receives a head shake and "She's _your_ daughter" before the wolf departs to ready herself for the upcoming shift.

An exasperated sigh leaves the remaining woman, her natural curiosity raging and frustration at her lack of answers. _Those two are so strange._ She grabs her purse and goes to join her daughter and husband at the diner.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lunch goes nicely. The conversation is smooth among the three adults, and David loathes having to leave. Snow decides to walk him back to the station. The Charmings both hug their daughter goodbye before leaving the diner. The lunch rush had passed, so the blonde decided to stay and have some hot cocoa.

"Ma!" The blonde looks up to see her son rushing over to her booth. After a surprisingly tight hug, she looks up to see his other mother walking gracefully up to them. A small smile blooms on Emma's face. "Hey." The brunette nods, "Hello."

"Do you mind if we sit here?" He asks, looking between both of his mothers with a hopeful look on his face. Emma shrugs, deferring to Regina. The mayor smiles at his excitement and sits in the booth as an answer. Henry fist pumps and plops into the booth next to his brunette mother.

The teen turns his gaze toward the savior. "So, Ma" he begins, "how was the hang-out with Ruby this morning?" The innocent inquiry seems to capture Regina's attention. The woman keeps her face neutral, but there's a curious look in her eye. Henry internally smirks as he notices the shift, remembering the conversation that took place while he stayed at the apartment the previous night.

_He sits on the couch playing games with Emma. Something is making her shifty, and it's driving him insane that she still hasn't just come out with it. But before his patience finally breaks, she finally speaks._

"_Hey, kid?" The nervous tone surprises him a little. He'd figured he was in trouble for something and she was drawing out the suffering._

_Henry glances over at the usually calm woman. "Yeah?"_

_Pausing the game, she sets the controller down and turns to her son. The blonde wipes her hands on her jeans as she waits for him to do the same. When he does, she clears her throat and starts, "Okay. So, um, Ruby came to the station during my lunch hour today and, uh, she came up with an idea that she wants me to run by you. She says you'll love it, but I'll understand if you get weirded out or aren't okay with it."_

_Henry's eyebrows furrow, not quite understanding what she's trying to tell him. But then a thought goes through his mind and his eyebrows go nearly into his hairline. "Wait, okay, wait a minute. Are you…are you trying to say you and Ruby want to be together or something?" His question makes the sheriff choke a little, but she's not sure if it's out of surprise or the urge to laugh._

"_What? No, Henry. No. Don't get me wrong, Ruby's a great friend and very attractive, but I don't like her like that. She just came up with a plan – er, operation, actually. It's to get me with who I really want to be with."_

_A sigh leaves him as he looks away and Emma frowns. _Did he want me to be with Ruby?

_Henry looks back at her with a smile on his face. It doesn't help the blonde's confusion. The brunette boy says, "Okay, good. I mean, Ruby's great, really. It's just I thought you were too into to Mom to try it with anyone else. That's why you didn't give things with Hook a real try, isn't it?"_

_Emma was absolutely floored. He didn't assume like everyone else had. He knew._

_Henry rolls his eyes. "Ma, seriously. You're not as subtle as you think you are, and I'm not willingly oblivious like some people are. Now, tell me about this operation. I'm assuming it's to get you with Mom. What did she name it? It better be something cool."_

_It was another minute before the savior could stammer out her response. "Uh, Swan Queen. Operation: Swan Queen."_

_The teen's eyes brighten with excitement. "It's perfect! How are we going to do this?" Emma smiles at his enthusiasm and begins telling him what Ruby said._

"_She's coming over in the morning before her shift to hang out. Maybe talk a little more about what she's come up with."_

_He sits quietly for a moment, thinking of how he might help this along. He claps his hands once, excitedly saying "I have an idea! You're having lunch with Grandma and Grandpa tomorrow, right?" When she nods he continues, "I don't have school tomorrow, so I'll convince Mom to have lunch at the diner. Make sure you stay there! I'll work it so we get there after Grandma and Grandpa leave. She doesn't want to deal with Grandma's questions about Robin." She smiles and nods again. This worked out better than she'd feared._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"It was pretty great, actually. We messed with Snow a bit. Her reaction was predictable and hilarious."

Regina was too curious now, although she tried to play it smooth. "Oh? What did you do, dear? Hide that horrendous flowered hat she just bought?" The brunette shudders a little.

Emma laughs as she remembers exactly which hat it was. "I will at some point, but no. I loudly said some things that could be taken the wrong way, and when she decided to be nosey, I told her my butt was itching." She said this as seriously could, but couldn't contain the urge to laugh after Henry started cracking up.

"Wait, how did Ruby mess with her then?" He questioned, watching his brunette mother out of the corner of his eye.

The blonde snorted into her cup and set it back down before answering. "She told Snow that she had to be early for work today because of me. Claimed that I'd stapled my hair to some paperwork and needed help getting out. Again, she said."

Regina coughs a few times to cover a laugh at the image. Henry wasn't helping. He was practically in tears. Emma started laughing, "Okay, kid, calm down. It didn't actually happen. And before you say anything - Regina - that has never happened to me before. If it does, I'll send pictures first. That's just too hilarious."

The older woman puts a mask of innocence on her face, "Why, Emma, I'm shocked. I would never assume you'd done something so exceptionally clumsy that it's a wonder you can function at all."

Emma playfully glares at the woman and hums. Regina knows what she means. _Sure you wouldn't._

Ruby takes advantage of how slow the diner has become and puts her plan into action. "Hey, Henry! Madame Mayor. Emma." She made sure to add a flirty tone to her voice when she addressed the blonde. Her sharp eyes notice the small twitch of Regina's mouth and the way her eyes narrow slightly when she says the sheriff's name. _Gotcha._

The sheriff acts oblivious to the taller brunette's action and smiles good-naturedly. "Hey, Rubes."

"Is there anything else I can get you, Sheriff?" Ruby makes sure her eyes scan the blonde enough to make Regina's irritation more noticeable. Out of the corner of her eye, she notes the scowl on the former queen's face and subtly gestures towards the woman for Emma to look. Since the mayor's attention was solely on the young waitress, she didn't notice the savior's attention on her. Emma looked away before she noticed and shook her head at Ruby, giving an outwardly polite smile while beaming internally.

The wolfwoman shrugs and turns her gaze to Henry and his Mom. "What about you two? The usual?"

Regina cuts in before Henry can speak, "Yes. Thank you, Miss Lucas." she snaps. The younger brunette fights a smirk as she nods, nearly prancing away as she goes to take their orders to the kitchen.

Henry feigns concern as he turns to his Mom. "Are you okay, Mom? You seem a little stressed."

The mayor's attention quickly rests on her son. She sighs and puts a small smile on her face. "Yes, Henry. I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache. It should pass once I get a little food in me. Perhaps some caffeine, as well."

There is a bit of conversation among the three as Henry and Regina eat their lunch. Emma, Ruby and Henry pretend not to notice any changes in Regina's facial expressions or demeanor each time the waitress comes around. After a particularly playful look and light arm slap, the older brunette suddenly had the need for the bathroom.

"Henry, I need you to get out of the booth for a moment. I have to use the restroom." The teen scoots out of the booth. Both remaining occupants, and a certain waitress, watch the woman walk tensely to the bathroom. Once she enters, they all smile.

"Please, Ma, tell me you notice all of that. She is so jealous!" He rattles off.

The blonde's smile widens at the thought. "Oh, even I'm not that blind. This operation may just have potential yet."

Ruby scoffs as she puts the checks in front of the pair and shakes her head, "It's going to work! O' ye of little faith." she comments. Hearing the former queen coming back, she makes sure Regina can see her well as she winks at Emma. The taller woman decides to put extra swing in her hips.

Regina's irritation has clearly increased. The mayor simply plucks her purse out of the booth and throws some money on the table, nearly barking at Henry that she'll be outside waiting for him, before storming out of the diner.

Henry chuckles as he shifts back towards his blonde mother.

"Oh yeah. She's got it bad."

* * *

><p><strong>So, ladies and gents, abnormally smart animals and aliens, what did you think?<strong>

**Did you like it? You love it? You want some more of it?**

**Review, reread, follow, favorite, share. Do whatever you'd like!**

**Seriously, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY RED?! I WANT MY WOLF BACK! :'(**

**TBC - Because this bitch has a vague plan now.**


	3. Those Nerves Though

**Okay, so this is the quickest update I've ever done. Don't get used to it lol I had the strongest urge to write the past few days. Due to Christmas, social interactions and work I just got the time. I really liked what I decided to do with this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it very much.**

**I would like to say that I am shocked and awed by the response this story has received. Thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. You make this even more worth it than when it was mostly just for my friend's and my own personal entertainment. Which is saying a good deal, honestly lol considering I made this, to start, for that same friend. The first two chapters alone got about 3,000 views. I just can't even properly describe how it makes me feel. Just, please, know I am very thankful.**

**Oh, and shout out to SKRowling. Your reviews made me laugh :D you fuckin' go, Glen Coco.**

**Disclaimer: We've been through this. I own shit-all besides a Swan Queen shirt. **

* * *

><p>"Do you think she bought it?"<p>

"Oh, I know she did."

"What if she's figured out what we're up to? I don't believe she would be okay with being deceived."

Henry rolls his eyes, "Come on, you know her. She won't figure it out until it's spelled out for her or smacks her in the face. Literally. Besides, she wouldn't just come out and say it, either. We had to come up with an operation to get her to do anything, and it's not much. She thinks she's doing the same thing."

A sigh, "I think my parental prowess are slipping. You're becoming more logical than I am."

"Comes with the territory." He gains a quizzical look, "Anyway! We've gotta get more aggressive, more obvious. That little bit in the diner got her believing, but she's too nervous. You have to take the reins on this."

"How?"

A slightly disturbed look appears on Henry's face, "Ask Ruby. I'm still your son. I don't want to know details. I just want you both happy. Hopefully, only a little mental scarring happens. Also, I'm already late to meet her at Granny's. She promised me a milkshake," the teen smiles. It increases in size when his mother laughs and shakes her head.

"All right. I'll see you in a few hours, then. I love you, Henry." She hugs him, briefly lamenting the fact that he's nearly as tall as her.

He hugs back, giving her a kiss on the cheek before letting go. "I love you, too. I'll try to give a few hints, okay? Like, insanely obvious 'hints'. Maybe she'll figure it out before I get into high school." This gains him another laugh and a forehead kiss.

He jokingly wipes it away, "Ugh, Mom! Gross!" Henry grabs his jacket and nearly runs out the door. A faint, "Bye, Mom!" and the slamming of her front door greet her as she finds herself alone.

With Henry's reassuring presence gone, she begins to panic again. Wondering if it was a smart plan, if they were going about it the right way, what her interest would think when she found out she'd been double crossed – so to speak.

After that thought, the woman shoots into her office, where she'd left her cell phone. Dialing a now surprisingly familiar number, she begins to bite her lip. The ring of the phone only serving to perpetuate her nerves. She breathes a sigh of relief when the call is answered.

"Regina?" Ruby's curious voice sounded in her ear.

The older brunette clears her throat before speaking, "Hello, Miss Lucas."

The wolf's eye roll was nearly audible, "After all this planning and whatnot, you'd think it wouldn't be a pain to call me by my name. This 'Miss Lucas' nonsense should be a thing of the past since we're friends now."

"Aren't you being a little presumptuous, dear? Who said I viewed the two of us as friends, let alone if I even desired to be?" Regina's natural snark could always be counted on.

"You did when you and Henry made this plan to get Emma to be your woman, and then again when you allowed him to get me to be part of aforementioned plan. Now, what did you call for?" Ruby's curiosity came back full-force.

"I…" Regina began, "I'm having some doubts that we're going about this the right way."

Ruffling fabric could be heard as Ruby shifted on her bed. It was her day off from the diner, and she'd been lazily lounging on her bed watching Netflix when the mayor had called. She gasped as she realized what Regina really called for. "Oh, my god! You're nervous!"

"Yes, Miss Lucas, I'm nervous!" The former queen snapped. "I don't do this – ever. I haven't exactly dealt with feelings like this in quite some time, and when I did it hardly had the time to go very far." The thought of Daniel made her heart thud a little harder in phantom pain, but it was much lighter than it used to be – hardly there at all, now. Thanks to a certain Swan.

Ruby rushes to apologize, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's still weird to know you know how to be nervous. Seriously though, will you please call me by my name? I feel like Mother Superior is reprimanding me when you say 'Miss Lucas'."

Regina inhales deeply, resisting the urge to throw another meaningless barb towards the younger woman out of habit. "Fine. Ruby, I'm freaking out a little bit, and I need you to reassure me that this plan will not have negative consequences on whatever relationship I am trying to build with Emma."

The wolfwoman softens when she hears just how nervous Regina has become. Hearing the usually confident woman admit to – and using the phrase – freaking out is nothing short of a wonder. She stays silent for another moment, deciding what exactly to say to the redeemed woman. "All right. Let me put it this way. She is doing the _exact same thing_ you're doing, Regina. She's in on a plan to woo you. When you doubt it, remember that she agreed to Operation: Swan Queen, too. Emma's problem is she needs you to be insanely obvious for her to notice anything. She has a hard time believing you want her, too."

The mayor listened intently, going over what Ruby said in her mind a few times. Emma wanted her, maybe even loved her. The blonde agreed to Ruby's plan because she desires to be in a relationship with her. It was nearly overwhelming, in the best way Regina could possibly think of. As these thoughts go through head, she begins to calm down. The older brunette feels her panic and nerves gradually lessen. Unconsciously, a small smile makes its way onto her painted lips.

"You're right," she says softly. Regina takes a deep breath, running through the younger brunette's words again, and repeats with more confidence, "You're right." She remembers what Henry told her before he left the house. "Actually, Henry said the same to me before he left to meet Emma at Granny's not too long ago."

"Kid's almost too smart for his own good sometimes. Just like his aunt Rubes." Regina can't stop the laugh before it's left her lips. "There ya go! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Back the frack up! They're at Granny's right now?" Ruby's somewhat extreme reaction had the former queen rolling her eyes once again.

"Yes, dear. She wanted to treat him to a milkshake. I saw no problem with it, since dinner is far enough away that it should hardly effect his appetite. Am I missing some significance, here?" While the mayor had certainly warmed up to the waitress after everything, she did not understand the woman sometimes.

"Why the hell aren't you there right now?!"

"Because they need time together without me."

Ruby smiled at her new friend's response, "You really have come so far, Regina."

"Thank you," the shorter woman answered with a slight blush at the compliment.

"For real though, you need to find some excuse to go down there. You don't have to crash their bonding time, just – ooh! You were supposed to bring Granny some apples yesterday, but you had that meeting with Grumpy! Bring the apples to the diner, and we'll…uh…flirt! Or something."

"Two birds, one stone. Well done, Ruby. Now, who exactly is doing the flirting? As we know, it won't be hard for me to act either jealous or flirtatious. I'm rather skilled at both of them, when I so choose."

"Hmm. Okay, how 'bout this. I'll show up with the excuse of being bored, which is not a lie – honestly, thank you for calling – and go talk to them. One of us will text Henry and tell him what's going on, so he knows that I'm gonna try getting him away from Em. You bring in the apples and I can say Granny would like some help with peeling them for the pies. Get in the booth with Emma and start acting more on your feelings. Like, how you want to smile or laugh but don't want to get caught. Or, when you want to be genuinely nice but think someone will figure you out." Regina's jaw drops at how well Ruby's been able to read her. "We'll hide in the back until you find a good spot to leave on. Oh! And invite her to dinner, tonight! She'd never turn you or food down!"

The mayor ponders the younger woman's plan, before deciding it's as good as anything. "All right. Text Henry. I'll freshen up and make my way to the diner. Give me 15 minutes."

"Hell yes! See you there, Madame Mayor."

"Goodbye, Ruby." Regina hangs up the phone and walks over to her foyer's mirror, checking her appearance before going to her room to change and primp.

_They did say I had to be obvious. She wants me. She might love me. _It becomes her mantra, and she finds herself becoming more confident. Regina smiles. _It's time to show the Savior the real Regina Mills._

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone see that twist coming?! I sure as hell didn't.<strong>

**Seriously, mid-writing of chapter 2, I had the idea of "what if Regina knows everything? WHAT IF REGINA'S INVOLVED IN THE _REAL _OPERATION: SWAN QUEEN?! IMMA MAKE REGINA THE CHASER!"**

**I feel like it's more often that Emma does the secret-chase or active-chase, so my brain decided to go all Inception with it. It's a plan within a plan and Emma has no idea what the fuck is going on. **

**I'll be starting chapter 4 pretty soon, I think. Maybe I can give you all a New Year present! We shall see.**

**Until next time, dears.**

**~Kathryn**


	4. Lost Underwear

**Hey, readers! It's been a few months, but I finally got in the writing spirit. I've been reading a lot of angsty, sad, dark Swan Queen stories lately, and I feel like people (myself very much included) need a go-to lighthearted story to ease the ache that those wonderfully written stories can give us. Sometimes you just need something happy, y'know? **

**Well, I hope you forgive me for my delay and that you enjoy this chapter. Good news, I already know what to do with the next chapter, so I'll probably get that one out much quicker. I won't promise when, though. Because anyone who has read my stories knows I am really shitty at following self-imposed deadlines. I've since stopped even trying, haha.**

**Italics are thoughts, the bold is a text message, and the underlined bold is a time skip.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving _Once_ or _Hunger Games_. I merely own my brain.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The first thing Regina sees as she walks into Granny's was Emma beaming at their son, causing a small smile to make its way onto her face. _She's so beautiful._ She's snapped from her thoughts by Ruby.

The taller brunette smiles as she greets her. "Hey, Madame Mayor. You come bearing gifts, I see," she said as she pointed to the basket filled with apples.

"Oh," Regina clears her throat, "yes. I thought it would be best to bring Granny these apples before she showed up at my home with her crossbow."

Ruby gave her a disbelieving look, "Regina, last time she shot that thing at you, you _caught the arrow._"

"True, but I've stopped enjoying making her angry since I became good. Well, better." She winks mischievously. Regina notices the waitress glance at Emma, and she watches her face change into a somewhat flirtatious smirk and reply, "In that case, I wouldn't want to be responsible for the damage to your reputation or Granny's pride by making either of you wait. How about I take these to the back for you? I can get brownie points with Granny if I help out on my off-day." Ruby makes sure to brush Regina's hand with her fingers as she takes the basket from her.

The older woman takes the opportunity to look at Emma and finds the sheriff glaring at her friend. Ruby notices the shift in attention, using that moment to continue her plan. "You think it'd be cool to borrow Henry for a bit? Teach him…responsibility?" Regina lifts an eyebrow in response. "Okay, fine, I don't feel like doing all of that peeling by myself. Plus, Granny has a weakness for the kid. There's a higher chance I can get away with stuff on my next shift."

The former queen chuckles and inclines her head toward her son, as if to say _ask him yourself,_ and then saunters over to the booth he and his other mother have taken. Ruby follows, smiling to the pair as they approach. "Henry, Emma! How's it kickin'?" The answer she receives is a swift kick to the shin from Emma. It doesn't really hurt – because, werewolf, hello – but she flinches in surprise, rubbing her shin and narrowing her eyes at the savior. "Well played, Blondie. Well played." Emma shrugs in response, giving Ruby a look that clearly says _you brought that on yourself_. "Anyway. Henry, want to give me a hand with peeling these apples for Granny? I'll get more brownie points if I bring you with me."

The boy smiles, remembering what the woman's text to him. **Using you in a plan. Peeling apples. Brownie points with Gran. Go with it. **

"Yeah, okay. Ma, is it okay if I bail on lunch today? I can make it up to you by convincing Granny to give me some apple pie." Henry puts on his best puppy dog face for his blonde mother. She succeeds in putting on a disapproving face for about two seconds before she laughs. "Go for it, kid. But you have to get a really big slice of pie for me to make up for it." He hugs her and is nearly dragged off to the kitchen by Ruby.

"It appears we've lost our son to the local werewolf, Sheriff Swan," Regina smiles as the duo disappears. She looks over to Emma and receives a chuckle from the young woman.

"At least it's for a good reason. Granny makes great apple pie. What are you gonna do now?" Emma tilts her head slightly as she looks up at Regina.

The older woman shrugs, "I'm not quite sure, really. I suppose I could find something to do at home. Perhaps read a book. Actually, I should get some lunch while I'm here and worry about my day's plans afterwards. " _Take the opportunity, Emma!_ She thinks.

The sheriff seems to brighten at that response, "Hey! I haven't gotten my food yet, so why don't you join me for lunch? Our son ditched me and I'm off this weekend. I have no other plans." She grins hopefully at Regina. The brunette questions, "Are you sure?" and Emma responds by rolling her eyes and pointing at the seating opposite of her. Regina laughs and sits down. Ashley comes over to quickly take her order as she sets Emma's down in front of her. The blonde nibbles at her food, trying to wait until Regina gets hers before she digs in. A glass of water is set in front of the brunette, and she sips on it while Emma starts talking about what she and Henry had been up to that day.

**Twenty minutes and Regina's meal arrival later**

Every customer in the diner snapped their head over to stare in shock at the sheriff and the mayor. Both women had started guffawing loudly. After a minute they all turned back to their meals and resumed their own conversations, some discussing the fact that they actually heard Regina laugh with awe and surprise.

Regina gasps a little to catch her breath. "You can't possibly be serious! Who does that?"

"I am dead serious!" Emma wipes tears from her eyes. "I can't make this stuff up, Regina. I really was chasing a jumper and ended up getting stuck when I tried to hop a fence. The fence gave me an atomic wedgie and I had to rip my underwear to get free. I got the guy, but it took a trashcan, some alleyways, and a lot of hobbling."

Regina laughs again and takes a bite of her chicken wrap, shaking her head at the blonde. She swallows her mouthful of food and wipes her mouth. "You never cease to amaze me, Emma. Even when you do something shockingly clumsy, you still manage to get whoever you're after." _Speaking of people you're after, _"Oh. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Umm, no, not really. I was thinking of getting a movie to watch with Henry. He's really been wanting to see the newest Hunger Games movie. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking of making a pizza for dinner sometime in the next week. Since you don't have any specific plans for tonight, why don't you and Henry come over tonight and I'll make it?"

Emma's look of surprise at the offer almost had Regina backpedalling, but before she could open her mouth to speak Emma asked, "Pizza? You're gonna make pizza?"

Regina responded, "It would be a healthier version of that pile of grease you usually order, but yes. You can bring the movie and we'll make a family night of it."

"Oh, we are so there!" The last part of the brunette's sentence finally caught up with Emma. A somewhat awed look claimed Emma's face. "Wait, you…you think of me as family?"

Regina honestly hadn't thought much of it when she'd said it. However, she blushed slightly as the blonde brought it to her attention. She remembered Ruby's words about acting on how she really feels and realizes it's okay, because it's true. The mayor does think of Emma as family, rather than only as the person she is in love with who happens to be the other mother of her son.

She clears her throat, forcing the nerves back as she answers, "Yes, I do. As much as we've been through and as close as we've been getting, I would be lying if I said otherwise. Seeing as you can always tell when I'm lying, it would do me no good to deny it." Regina smiles at the blonde, praying to any god who would listen that she didn't somehow just scare the blonde away from her.

Emma's mind is filled with nerves and happiness. Happiness because Regina thinks of her as family, and nerves because she doesn't want to do anything to look incredibly stupid and make the brunette regret telling her. Suddenly, she becomes overwhelmed and her eyes tear up a little. Regina frowns, worried that she has upset Emma somehow. The savior waves her off before she can speak. "You didn't do anything wrong, Regina. I'm just…really happy. You're family to me, too, and…just…someone actually telling me I'm their family – especially not being blood-related – is still a bit amazing to me. Especially since it's _you._ After years of not really belonging anywhere, I suddenly have family. People I know I can count on."

"I'm very happy to hear that, Emma." Hesitant at first, Regina takes a chance with this revelation and reaches across the table, settling her hand on Emma's. The blonde somehow managed to keep her shock off of her face and, after a few seconds, she turned her hand over to hold Regina's. Both of their hearts nearly beating out of their chests. They smile to each other, slowly letting go after about ten seconds. Just as their hands part, Henry and Ruby come out from the kitchen.

Emma decides to ask before she loses all of her nerve, "Regina, after the movie tonight, can we – " she takes a breath, trying to settle her heartbeat, "can we talk?"

A large, yet slightly anxious, smile makes its way onto the older woman's face as she nods, "I'd love to."

Granny's little helpers finally arrive at their table again. "Hey, moms!"

"Hey, kid!" The blonde wipes her palms on her jeans. She's both excited and nervous for tonight's talk. "Oh, your mom invited us to dinner tonight. She said we could bring the movie over and make a night of it. What do you say?"

"Awesome! What're we having?"

"Pizza." Regina answered.

Henry's jaw dropped, "Don't even joke like that, Mom. It's just cruel." He's a little surprised when the woman just laughs. "It's true, Henry. Granted, it's healthier than what Emma orders on a nightly basis," smirking when Emma lets out a mock-offended "hey!"

"Tonight is going to be awesome," the brown-haired boy exclaims. He glances at Ruby and then asks his brunette mother, "Can Ruby come over, too? She mentioned in the kitchen that she had nothing else to do today because everyone else is busy and she has no life." The waitress looks down at him, mouth gapping and a betrayed expression on her face. "Dude! That is so not okay!" Henry responds with an innocent look. Both mothers trying not to laugh at his antics and the look of utter betrayal on Ruby's face. Regina nods and tries not to giggle as she says, "If she would like to, she's welcome to join us for dinner and a movie."

"Sweet! Family night! Ma, do you think we could go park for a little while? I want to feed the ducks now, since we fed the Swan."

Emma snorts and gets up from the booth, the mayor following her lead. "Sure. I'll see you ladies tonight, then." Her eyes linger on her co-parent while Henry gives both Ruby and his mother hugs. Regina surprises them all when she leans over and hugs Emma – who was so surprised she nearly didn't hug back, nodding a goodbye to the taller brunette before leaving the diner.

Ruby breaks the silence, "Guess I'll see you at dinner." The werewolf smiles, patting mother and son on the shoulder and going to her room.

Emma rested her arm across Henry's shoulders as she guides him out the door, "C'mon, kid. Let's go see some ducks."

* * *

><p><strong>So how did I do?<strong>

**I feel compelled to put a little bit of emotion in the story, but I also need to keep it pretty light overall. I'm not one for writing angst. Unless I get or am given a really good idea.**

**Review if you'd like. No pressure. (I lied. PRESSURE PRESSURE PRESSURE DO IT DO IT DO IT)**

**Next chapter: JUST KISS ALREADY! CHEESUS! **


	5. Pizza Avengers

**Hey, everyone! I finished this later than I wanted to. I actually had some momentum after the first chapter, but I got stuck early on. I watched the finale today and got inspired. No, there are no spoilers for the finale in here. I will say that I am extremely anxious for the next season though. Fanfics will keep me going until then.**

**Also, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read this fic at all. Your support really does mean a lot, and it's thrilling to see so many people interested in what I write. You're amazing. As my own way of saying thank you, if you send me a prompt you'd really like to see me do, I'll do my best to do a one-shot of it. It can be crack, tragedy, romance, g!p, whatever you like - even if I don't (I'm not a fan of angst or tragedy). Even if it's *takes a breath* a pairing I don't particularly like. Although, I may take liberties and change something about it. Be warned.**

**Anywho! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Without further ado, here is the next chapter of "More Than Just 'Team Moms'"!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I would already know how everything ends and I wouldn't feel this torturous curiosity if I did. This is how I deal.**

* * *

><p>"How the hell does this crap happen?! Seriously, how the fuck even?!" Emma groans out from her place on the ground.<p>

"Ems, I am so sorry! Can I, I dunno, get you an ice pack…frozen peas, maybe?" Ruby quickly shifts a slightly away from the sheriff, glancing towards the mansion. Henry was completely baffled. Who knew Ruby was deathly afraid of wasps?

"Should I get Mom? Maybe she can heal you. From a distance."

"Emma?" The question rings from the doorway of Regina's house. The trio looks over to see the mayor, dressed to the nines in her deep red dress, confusion the most prevalent emotion on her face, followed by concern. "What's going on out here?" She saunters over to where they're all gathered on the grass by her walkway.

Pain was still present in Emma's voice as she replied, "Let's just say that if I were a man, I would never be able to have children again."

"What?"

"Em, please! I swear I didn't mean to! How can I make it up to you?"

"Lunch. All week."

"Deal!"

Henry cleared his throat, gaining Regina's attention. "Well, okay, so it went like this…"

**Flashback:**

_Emma parked the bug and they both got out of the car. As they got to the gate, they saw Ruby pull up in her Camaro. The two waved as she got out of the car and waited for her to catch up to them._

"_Hey! I'm starving. All I've been thinking about today is pizza. Plus, you two talk up Regina's cooking so much I worked myself up about it."_

_The duo laughed at the waitress, turning to walk toward the front door. They had gotten halfway when they heard a screech. Startled, they spun around to see a terrified Ruby moving her head in seemingly random directions. "Uhh…Ruby? You okay?"_

_The woman kept looking around as she replied, "There is a wasp. A freaking _wasp_, Emma." The blonde was reminded that just two days ago they had an incident with a wasp in the office. Unfortunately, her deputy's desk lamp did not survive the encounter._

_It shouldn't have been funny, but Henry and Emma had to fight not to laugh at how petrified she was. A werewolf that is afraid of a flying insect, c'mon._

_Forcing her face to remain grin-free, Emma tried to calm her friend. She slowly stepped closer to the wolf, hand extended and aiming for the tall brunette's arm. "Ruby, it's okay. Let's just go inside and it can't bother you." Ruby nodded distractedly, warily moving towards her boss. _

_As soon as the blonde got in touching range, the wasp flew by in front of Ruby's face. A very high-pitched scream left the woman. She swatted wildly and jumped about, inadvertently slamming her knee into Emma. The wasp flew out of sight and the wolf finally calmed down. A loud groan registered in her ears. She looked down to see Emma lying on her side in the grass by the walkway. The blonde's arms were crossed over her crotch, her face scrunched in pain._

_Guilt immediately flooded into Ruby. "Oh, shit! Emma! I am so sorry! Do you need help getting up?"_

"_Just…ugh…gimme a minute." Fear + werewolf's knee + Emma's crotch = possibly broken Savior pelvis._

_Henry didn't know whether to laugh or ask if she needed to go the hospital, so he asked, "Ma, do I need to call someone?"_

"_Call the animal shelter. Tell them I have a stray I need to get rid of," Emma bit out. She wasn't angry, but she was in quite a bit of pain. There was no way she wasn't holding this over Ruby's head for at least the next few hours._

"_Ma, that's just mean. Ruby, you might need to see Archie about this wasp phobia." Henry tried to say this in a no-nonsense voice, but he wavered as what Emma said ran through his head again._

_Another throb of pain shot through Emma, prompting her to yell, "How the hell does this crap happen?! Seriously, how the fuck even?!"_

**End of Flashback**

"…and, yeah. That's what you missed," Henry finished filling in his brunette mother.

Regina stood silently for a minute, processing everything Henry said. The images going through her mind made her want to laugh, but she inhaled deeply to calm herself. She looked between the guilt-ridden wolf and writhing savior twice before she broke down and began laughing hysterically. The three others looked at her with wonder as she bent at the waist, clutching her stomach and tears forming in her eyes.

The mayor calmed after a few minutes, a large smile still on her face, "Oh, I needed that. The office was pure hell today. Miss Luc- I'm sorry. _Ruby,_ if you don't mind, scrape our dear savior off the ground. I need to remove the pizza before it burns. I also might have to create some kind of ice cushion for Emma's likely bruised pelvis." Regina spun around and sashayed back into her house. Ruby did as the woman suggested and the three made their way inside.

Dinner went pretty smoothly. Emma ended up sitting on a pillow while she ate, making low, pained noises when she shifted. Everyone made sure to compliment Regina on the food. They hadn't realized Regina's healthier version would just as good - actually a lot better, than what they're used to eating.

Once the dishes were taken care of, since there were no leftovers to speak of, the group made their way into the living room to put on the movie. Ruby and Henry took over the bigger couch, forcing Emma and Regina to take up residence on the smaller, yet insanely comfortable, couch.

The oldest brunette found herself enjoying the movie much more than she thought she would. Normally, she wasn't a big fan of movies. She preferred books instead, where you could imagine everything as you read. Unbeknownst to her, she had gradually scooted closer to Emma as the movie went on. When they were about two-thirds of the way through, Regina felt the blonde's fingers nudge her hand, bringing her full attention to their proximity on the small couch. After a quick sideways glance to Emma and the brunettes on the other couch, Regina took the other woman's hand in her own. Their fingers laced together. Both women sighed happily before a loud explosion startled them. They looked at each other, laughing, before moving even closer.

Unnoticed by the couple, Henry and Ruby high-fived when they noticed how close the two women had become. Operation: Swan Queen was definitely a success.

With the movie over, Ruby stood to stretch. Henry following her lead. "That was awesome, but I'm exhausted now. Goodnight, Moms." He walked over to his mothers, hugging them both and then Ruby. "Bye, Ruby," he yells as he goes up the stairs.

She returns his goodbye and looks at her friends. "I guess that's my cue, eh? A thank you to Storybrooke's finest for dinner and a movie," Ruby goofily bows to the pair, "but I'm gonna get a move on. I promised Tink that I would have drinks with her tonight. I'll see you around." She flashes a smile as she exits the room.

The sound of the front door closing echoes through the now quiet house. Both women grow nervous, knowing what is to come next now that they were alone.

Emma clears her throat, "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind healing me? Or, a quick magic lesson so I can heal myself, at least. M-My lower half is killing me right now," the blonde admitted, a bit embarrassed. They needed to talk, but she couldn't concentrate on that with the pain still there.

Regina's eyes widened a bit, "Well, of course. Just, uh, stay still. This might feel a bit…odd. In a – in a good way." Regina explained, her voice trembling slightly because of her nerves. "Although, I can try to teach you instead if it makes you more comfortable."

Emma was surprised to hear the normally confident woman sound unsure and anxious. Odd as it was, that made the sheriff more confident. She wanted to make Regina feel better. "Honestly, it would probably be faster if you did it. Plus, you always make me feel comfortable." _A bit nervous,_ she thought_, yet comfortable._

"All right." The mayor rubs her slightly sweaty hands on the skirt of her dress. "I need you to stand up. It'll be easier if you're a little more…unobstructed." She states before rushing out, "By the pillow and couch, I mean."

The corners of Emma's mouth turn up a little, "Okay." She stands and moves in front of Regina, making sure to stand a few feet away.

Luckily, Regina had been practicing her light magic ever since she discovered she had it. She read up on as much as she could find. Healing would always be a useful skill.

"Like I said, stay still. It'll make it easier for me to concentrate if you're not swaying like you usually do." Being a little snarky made her feel a bit better. As Emma rolled her eyes, Regina started healing her. The brunette's hands held out just in front of herself. The process only lasted about 10 seconds, yet it felt like an eternity to both women. It wasn't sexual by any means, but it made them both feel like awkward teenagers trying to figure out how to fool around.

Regina moved to sit with her back flushed again the couch. She exhaled a shaky breath and looked up at her companion, "Okay. It's done. Do you feel better?"

The blonde sheriff shuffled around a bit, both to check the pain was gone and because Regina was right. It felt good. A little _too_ good. She cleared her throat again, "Yeah. A lot better. Thank you. By the way, I am definitely using this against Ruby the next time she decides to mess with me." They exchange a smile and their eyes connect. They stare for a moment, knowing what's about to happen. "So, ready for that talk?"

Regina nods, "If you are."

"Okay. You know how the other day Ruby was being really flirty during our lunch?" Regina's eyes harden a little as she nods again. "Well, she had been in the station the day before. She found out that," she paused, "that I have feelings for you."

The mayor's eyes widened a little at the quick admission. She thought it would take a little longer for her to say the words. However, the blonde seems have more to say, so she doesn't interrupt.

"I told her that I didn't want to ruin anything between us, because I thought you were with Robin. But Ruby told me that you were just good friends, and I couldn't think of how to convince you that I would never be with Hook. So, she figured if we made you jealous or something and made it clear I wasn't interested in you and not Hook, you would be open to – and this part is from Ruby – 'more than just being Team Moms.' I wasn't so sure it would work, but she said if we got Henry in on the plan, it would work. Also, she named it Operation: Swan Queen, which I find weirdly cute. Are you mad?"

Emma blurted it all out so quickly that it took Regina a few moments to process what she said. The brunette laughed, deciding she might as well confess herself. "No, Emma, I'm not mad. Actually, I knew what you were doing; although, that didn't make the jealousy any less real."

The blonde's eyes widened, "You knew? What? How?"

Regina felt a little guilty, like she had deceived Emma. "While we're being honest with one another, I have confessions to make, as well. I had a plan with Ruby and Henry, as well. Also named Operation: Swan Queen. Our plan was for me to act more on my genuine feelings when I'm with you. Smiling, hugging, laughing, etc. It was to show you that I, too, was interested in more than our 'Team Moms' dynamic. Ruby and Henry had talked one day and discovered I had feelings for you." She felt a little better since she said the words. She took a deep breath and continued.

"They convinced me to go along the plan, and a few days later discovered you felt the same way. So, they said would get you in on the operation you weren't aware was already in progress. I agreed because I wanted to be certain that you did, in fact, feel the same for me. When the aforementioned lunch happened, I felt it was time to show myself completely. To let you see the real Regina."

The savior was quiet. Going through the words a few times. Regina became nervous, "Emma? Are you upset with me?"

That wakes Emma up. "What? No. A bit thrown off, yeah. Not mad or anything. You knew I was doing the same thing you were, and you didn't say anything. If I didn't know you so well, I might be upset or offended. But I get why you did it. I probably would have to."

There was relief in Regina's brown eyes. They closed briefly, opening again after a few seconds. She sighed, "Good."

"So, we have feelings for each other."

"Yes."

"We were both in on operations, with the same masterminds."

"Yes."

"We're going on a date tomorrow night."

"Someone's rather confident."

"Should I not be?"

Regina beams at their banter. "You should be. Since I was part of the operation first, I believe it is my right to plan the date. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Emma smirks as she sees Regina's eyes darken slightly at the title.

The former queen clears her throat, stalling for a moment. "Wonderful, then. How about you come over at 6 o'clock and I'll let you know of our plans?" The sheriff nods. "All right. Well, it's getting late and I have a date to plan. As much as I hate to, I have to say goodnight, Sheriff."

Emma shrugs, "That's fine. I actually have some apartment hunting to do. It's getting crowded at the loft. Henry and I need our own spaces." Regina hums in agreement, walking behind the blonde as she goes to the door. Emma opens the front door, and turns around, "Goodnight, Regina." Their arms wrap around one another in a hug, neither woman wanting to let go. They slowly separate. Emma gives a shy smile and walks out.

She nearly gets to the gate when she hears her name called, the furious clicking of heels approaching. When the savior turns around, she sees Regina speeding in her direction, stopping when she was about a foot away. The mayor's breathing was a little heavy. Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "Did I forget something?"

Regina smiled, "Yes." Her hands lift to pale cheeks. Leaning in, she presses her lips to Emma's. The blonde's surprise lasts for a small moment before she kisses back, hands going to Regina's waist.

The kiss is long, patient, and full of promise. It becomes passionate, not heated, but loving. The brunette deepens the kiss briefly before pulling back. They're both grinning like idiots. "I just had to do that. I couldn't wait another day."

Emma quirked an eyebrow, "You don't see me complaining, do you? I'll see you tomorrow." She presses a brief kiss to Regina's lips and walks to her car.

The mayor goes back to her entryway, turning back to watch the blonde drive away. She sighs contentedly. "Tomorrow." The word spoken as promise as she closes the door.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was actually a good deal longer than I expected it to be. I hope you like it and the ending wasn't too lackluster. I wasn't about to write something more heated, because I think it's just a bit too early. They've just had their talk and in this they aren't in a rush. If things go that way really soon, it's due to the fact that it felt like it's what I should write. How much detail involved in the deed, however, I will leave up to you readers. I can do a lead up and imply it, or I can do a more detailed encounter. That includes the lead up and act.<strong>

**Review, follow, favorite if you so choose.**

**Next Chapter: Now, then. Let's see about this date, shall we?**


End file.
